The boiler room
by nixienoo
Summary: Sofia hears a noise coming from below the staff room, will she find out what it is? And lets not forget that Sara will be there to help her figure it out!


Title: The Boiler room

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just like playing with them :)

Note: Thi is a really old fic but I pulled it out and dusted it off, all thats left to say is enjoy!

Boiler room

Sara was irate, how could this happen? She looked at the blonde now shaking her head remembering how it had all began; Both Sara and Sofia had been sat in the staff room taking a ten minute break when they first heard the noise. Sofia was convinced it was a pipe, and spent a good five minutes with her ear to the floor and walls.

Sara remembers finding it rather amusing at the time, watching the blonde crawl around on her knees with her rear facing the sky.

"Sofia It didn't come from that direction, it was over the other side!" Sara had said pointing, careful not to spill her cup of coffee in the other hand.

Sofia hadn't answered her, she was to busy adjusting her ears to the sound of clunking metal. "We have to find out about getting someone in here; if it's a gas pipe then a single spark could blow this place up!"

Sara was taken back to the explosion caused in a lab a few years ago, but shock it off quickly in order to reply "Could be a water pipe?" she raised her brow suggestively.

Sofia looked up this time, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Clink, Clink!" There it was again… Her eyes rounded the room, she moved around knocking on the floor finding the spot and then she waited.

Sara remembers finding herself suddenly interested, joining Sofia on the floor listening for it too… or was that just an excuse to get considerably close to her colleague? Thinking about it now, maybe...

There it was… "Here, I've got it!" Sofia said excitedly "Put your ear there!"

Sara, being amused at the bubbling blonde put her ear to the floor, Sara's ear pounded as the sound got heavier just below them. Sofia was right!

Ten minutes later and here we are sweating it out in a dusty boiler room located below the staff room. Sara sighed wishing she could turn back the clock, the heat was immense! Sara could feel her body brewing inside, and not in a good way!

"It's not our fault there's not a safety catch or something on the door!" Sofia complained, brushing the dust off of her shirt.

Sara was checking her phone trying to get a signal; it was faint, no chance of contacting anyone.

"It must be a health and safety regulation!" Sofia continued whilst pushing against the door trying to find its weakness.

Sara huffed, and despite the company began unbuttoning her shirt... ok, the first two buttons anyway, just enough to let her skin breathe. "Well if we get out alive remind me to let Grissom know!" She answered sarcastically, how can she possibly be so calm? She was miffed watching Sofia smile against the smell of mould and the rusting metal in the background.

Sofia looked over her shoulder "How about you take some of that frustration out on this door hmm?" Sofia could see the anger building, then again that was Sara she thought.

Sara looked back and forth not able to think of a better idea. Together they pushed and slammed against the door… but nothing budged.

Sofia stepped back and wiped the sweat from her brow "We'll have to find another way!"

Sara took a look around. It was a confined space, two brass boilers that hit the ceiling, piping top to bottom and a dim light hanging above them that had a tendency to flicker on occasion and swing to its own rhythm. "Have you checked your cell?" Sara was clutching straws, already aware that her cell would not work.

Sofia put her hands on her hips, her tongue playing in her mouth, a habit Sara had noticed in Sofia when she's thinking.

"No." Sofia said beaten "I took it off so that I wouldn't damage it crawling around the floor" Sara looked away and Sofia, finally residing to the heat took the opportunity to start unbuttoning her shirt, this grabbing Sara's attention again. Sofia smirked "Wonder if we can control the heat down here!" She added.

Sara was lost for a moment catching an eyeful of Sofia's sexy black bra "You mean like a dial?" Sara said nodding and turning her attention to the boilers, as if they were more interesting.

"Be careful near those!" Sofia warned her as she stepped next to her.

Funny how Sara felt Sofia's body heat next to her more so than the boiler in front of her, looking back she caught her breath realising Sofia had taken her shirt off completely. Sara couldn't help admiring her… she had an admirable body after all.

Sofia looked up, an unspoken language between them and smiled thanking her for the unspoken compliment "You should do the same you know, you will want to save yourself from aspiring considering we have nothing to drink!"

Sara nodded, but didn't do as suggested. This was typical of Sara; Sofia wasn't offended in fact it's comforting to know that she's so independent.

"There's no dial here!" Sara informed her, just like she would do if they were at a crime scene.

Sofia gave up and found a clean spot on the floor to sit down on, her back against the door. The light continued to flicker as she watched Sara come over and join her.

Sara rubbed the dirt off of her hands and on her trousers before sitting beside her "I wonder if we can fix that light?" she mused.

"Well if the light goes out by the time they find us, I might just be able to save myself some dignity!" she said indicating to her topless body.

"I'm going to save myself some dignity by waiting for the light to go out before taking my cloths off!" They both smiled.

"I'm sure you're beautiful, unfortunately for my dignity I have to admit I'm considering taking off the next piece clothing already!"

20 MINUTES LATER…

"See, beautiful!" she watched Sara tie her shirt around her waste, unlike herself who'd opted for hanging her shirt on a cog on one of the pipes so that it wouldn't crease.

Sara blushed, it's not often somebody pays her a compliment "You don't need to sweeten me up you know!" Sara made a reference to how they used to be, a time when they would bitch and fight.

"I wasn't, you are!" she said a mater of fact and Sara graced her with a goofy smile.

ANOTHER 20 MINUTES LATER…

"You know this happened in a film I watched once! Man and women  
get stuck in a freezer!"

"How did they get out?" Sara was intrigued.

"They used each others body heat to stay warm…" Sofia raised her  
eyebrows."…when they finally found them, they had defrosted the  
freezer!" Sara Laughed "Why are you laughing, it wasn't a comedy!" Sofia defended trying to hold back her grin.

"Confessing to subscribing to adult channels?" Sara joked.

"No! God no! I've forgotten what it's called..." she lent her head back thinking, giving up she said "Aw forget it, but I will prove it to you if we get out alive!"

Sara nodded "Probably a good thing we don't need to keep warm!" Sara asked herself how she'd said that… did it sound suggestive? Yes... did she mean it too? Maybe...

Sofia hesitated "True, but I can bet you it made the time go quicker!" there eyes connected; there it was, that silent language between them again.

Now that was suggestive! She was serious! Sara didn't have time to contemplate it anymore as Sofia crept forward and her head began to tilt but before going further she paused "You know, we might die down here..."

"Hmm, what do you suggest?" Sara asked closing the gap between them.

HALF HOUR LATER

"SARA!!" A voice was heard from outside the door " SOFIA??"

"HEY! IN HERE!" Sofia shouted back, reaching for her shirt.

The door opened and the heat hit Grissom, he winced trying to distinguish who it was walking out " Sofia! Thank god, is Sara in there too?

"Hey!" Sara stepped out after Sofia.

"What happened?" he said glancing back and forth from the boiler room  
to them. Grissom was obviously concerned, his eyes questioning there  
smiles.

"Well, I think the pipes need checking, Sara and I heard a noise and we followed it!" Sofia said dusting her self off

"Don't look at me, she's the detective!" Sara said doing the last button up.

"Oh and you really should get someone to fix that door!" Sofia added before Grissom could speak.

"How did you find us?" Sara figured that Grissom must've found Sofia's phone, knowing she wouldn't leave it behind normally.

"I heard a noise, I followed it!" he said rather bluntly while leading the way back.

Sofia looked over to Sara, both grinned mischievously before following Grissom upstairs.


End file.
